Category talk:One Shots
One shots Note: This thread was originally started at User talk:Brian Kurtz. Are there any guidelines or discussions on how to deal with One shot issues? I'm seeing lots of incompatible formats, especially when it comes to the Title field, comic lists and categorizing. 3-D Batman Vol 1 1, Ambush Bug Stocking Stuffer Vol 1 1 and Batgirl Special Vol 1 1 all deal with them differently, for example. The Paradox 19:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think anything has been made into actual policy governing one-shots, but I think the best method is to use "Metatitle (one-shots)" under the title field in the template. The actual article name should remain the actual title of the issue, ala, 3-D Batman Vol 1 1. If anyone has any better suggestions, I'd certainly love to hear 'em. I'm hoping this method would eliminate the need to create a comic list page and comic category for every oddball one-shot that comes down the pike. Christ, Lobo one-shots ALONE would take up half the database! --Brian Kurtz 19:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) It bothers me the way we don't capitalize (One-Shots). Also, I think another heavy problem we have to consider is the Image Template data, and how it insists on making an individual volume category for each one-shots image. Could we add an overriding volume field, or maybe get all of the image templates to figure out the volume by DPL instead of reduction? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:56, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::The image template is a problem. I learned this while categorizing the Lobo Christmas Special. I agree though that One-Shots should be capitalized. That bothers me too. In the past, I just stuck with it out of consistency and laziness. ::Speaking of the image template. Is there a way that we can maybe have the comic issues categories automatically sub-cat to the meta-category? And by that I mean, when we slap the template onto an image, can we have it so that it automatically drops that category as a sub-cat of the Volume category. Otherwise, I just end up manually entering Category:Aquaman Vol 1/Images to every Aquaman comic issue image category. --Brian Kurtz 20:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::I thought we already had that. I've been thinking we should have etc. autocat into the category for all works by that person, rather than manually do that as well. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) We seem to have gone off an a tangent with Image Template talk... I can certainly see the logic behind "Metatitle (one-shots)", but on a practical level there's some problems that crop up occasionally. I've discovered there's a conflict when there's more than one major character involved; Authority/Lobo: Jingle Hell Vol 1 1, for example, or any of the Lobo/Batman one shots. We'd also be fighting the tendency for uninitiated editors to think that the actual title of the comic should go into the Title field (gasp!). Then there's getting them to show up in the Comics by Title cats. Okay, so let me give this thought and see what can be done to automate/streamline this one. Hmmm, first step is to have the Comic template auto-identify one shot issues, then maybe a One Shots template to autocat to Comics by Title that has a variable for major playas... The Paradox 20:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and Brian, I'd suggest you use instead of - it's got the autocat to Volume Images you want. I've been slowly switching over already. The Paradox 20:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::I just redirected Comic Images to Issue Images, and I think that that takes care of that problem. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:47, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, cool. Thanks, guys. Anxious to see what ideas crop up to simplify the one-shots conundrum. Damn that Lobo. I blame him. --Brian Kurtz 20:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Thoughts so far # Use the title as the Title # Comic template identifies one-shot issues and autocats them to Category:One Shots and Category:Comic Lists # a Template:OneShot is created that uses the format ; that autmatically cats the page into the appropriate Category:Comics by Title sub-cat, Category:Lobo (one-shots) Vol 1, Category:Lobo Titles, Category:Batman (one-shots) Vol 1, Category:Batman Titles, Category:Wonder Twins (One shots) Vol 1 and Category:Wonder Twins Titles, if such categories exist. (This would be the point to correct caps/punct.) # The Volume page aka Comic List would be redirected back to the issue # The Comic Category is created, and the Oneshot template is used on it as well. ::The Paradox 21:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds intriguing. And doable. If you can create the Template:OneShot template, I'd like to see how it works. (I'm more of a "need to see it to understand it" kinda guy). --Brian Kurtz 22:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I understand completely. Check out , , and my test pages, Authority/Lobo: Jingle Hell Vol 1 1, Batman/Lobo Vol 1 1 and Lobo Paramilitary Christmas Special Vol 1 1. I haven't added the #ifexist yet to week out relink categories, and I'll probably want to change "(one-shots) Vol 1" to "(One Shots)", but other than that it's pretty much what I envision. The Paradox 23:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey... me likes! Heckuva lot better than what we currently have going on. --Brian Kurtz 23:17, 23 December 2008 (UTC)